The objectives ae to better understand the electronic structures and behavior of organic molecules and their aggregates that are prototype to heath related systems. The work includes the development of unique spectroscopic methods to bring out hitherto unknown structural features. Methods being developed include very high resolution spectroscopy of crystals in microwave, magnetic and electric fields. The research uses and develops laser techniques for the study of complex systems: In particular novel experiments are proposed using dye lasers and picosecond lasers to explore dynamical properties of excited states in aggregate and non-radiative relaxation pathways in polyenes and metalloporphyrins. The research also seeks to develop the theory and experimentl aspects of resonance light scattering and use resonance Raman processes to learn details of the structures of prototype organic molecules, polyenes and hemeproteins.